


Snake-charmer

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Dragons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dragon-shifters, a human boy and a cabin in the woods. </p>
<p>
  <i>David laughed. “Maybe, maybe…” he said, grabbing Adam by the neck and pulling him closer until their lips nearly touched. “Who’s scary now?” He asked, just before he kissed Adam hard.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake-charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Icalynn for the last minute beta. Written for kkscatnip.

~1~  
The thing was, Ewa thought, that being who she was, what she was, was really fucking hard. People had no idea. It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t tell anyone. Or maybe it was. She just hadn’t trusted anyone at all to share her secret. That wasn’t love, that wasn’t even any kind of deeper, meaningful friendship. That was…well, hooking up with semi-strangers.

“But why are you going?” David asked. He was naked and he was gorgeous and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him again and have three orgasms in a row. His lips alone, she thought, licking over her own slightly tender lip.

“It’s a family thing,” she answered shortly.

“You said that before…” he hesitated and she looked away from him, but she could still feel his eyes on her. “Are you ashamed?” The ‘of me’ was loud and clear.

“No,” she answered because she wasn’t, not of him. Maybe…maybe of herself. She had needs he couldn’t possibly know about. Couldn’t meet either. No. It was hopeless and she should have had dumped him weeks ago. But that just hadn’t happened and it wouldn’t happen in the future. At least not on her part. He would probably tire of her and her secrets soon enough. Secrets were mysterious and deliciously dangerous for so long, after a while they became a real problem.  
She wasn’t even sure why she wanted this life, anymore. She sighed.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked. She heard him getting out of bed and then his cool hands were kneading her neck gently. It gave her shivers, the good kind.  

“No,” she said.

“Can I do anything,” he leaned down and his breath was ghosting over her skin until his lips touched her neck, his hands sliding over her shoulders, down to cup her breasts. His thumb grazed over her pert nipple and she made a soft noise. “To take your mind off of it?” He finished.

She was so, so tempted to say yes. “I need to pack. I’m sorry. I will be back soon.”

He squeezed her breasts and then let go. She could feel him making up his mind to come. No one has ever made that decision. No one has ever really cared before. “I’m coming with. It’s time I meet your folks.”

She really, really, really, wanted to say no. To dump him right then and there, but what came out was, “Yeah, I think so too.”

It was, after all, only a disaster waiting to happen.  
   
~+~  
Adam was drumming his fingers impatiently against the veranda railing. It was getting late. Ewa was cutting it really short this time. He wondered if there would come a day she just wouldn’t come back here anymore. He liked to think he wouldn’t lose it then, but truth was, he would probably hunt her down.    
The thought alone made his heart beat faster and he could feel the small scales breaking his skin at the small of his back.  
He smelled the air, flicked his tongue out to taste it. There. She was on her way. She still stank from whatever boy, girl, human she had been with lately. He shook his head. She should have at least showered he thought darkly. He didn’t like smelling other people on her. The scent got stronger the closer she got and then Adam could hear voices. 

“That’s really deep in the woods. You weren’t kidding, E,” the boy said.

“I never kid about my family,” she answered, there was a strain in her voice.

“If you’re going to kill and eat me, please send a piece, a bone anything, to my folks, so they can bury me,” he joked.

Her laugh was too loud and rang false to Adam’s ears, but the boy didn’t seem to notice.

He stopped drumming against the railing and gripped it hard instead. She couldn’t be fucking serious about that. He could feel his scales breaking in a straight line from the small of his back to his neck and up his skull. Blood tickled down his spine. Soaking his t-shirt.  
   
~2~  
Introductions were a bit stiff, she thought, but she hadn’t expected anything else. Since she decided to just leave and live a life amongst humans, Adam was pretty much the only one who spoke to her. They were one being at times, they used to be so close to each other. And she knew that he would never abandon her. On some days it was even a comforting thought.  
David was looking around the cabin. He was so easily impressed and pleased. She liked this about him.

“Looks like a human bone,” David observed as he picked up a long bone yellowed with age.

“Maybe it is. Maybe she lures innocent strangers here, so I can devour them alive…” Adam whispered into David’s ear. He used that low voice that made her stomach clench and her pussy throb in anticipation. By the way David tried to suppress a shiver, it had the same effect on him.  
Adam was furious, she could read it in his body language. His t-shit was soaked with blood where his other form had shortly taken control of his body. It looked like a tribal tattoo in dark brownish-red and vibrant green where the blood had dried.

“I better be careful then, hmm?” David asked, turning to face Adam.

Adam grinned. His teeth looked sharper than normally. He was getting restless and she was getting desperate.  
“Middle of nowhere and I am sure you can’t outrun me,” Adam replied. He made a short pause before ‘me’. After all he was like her. Same blood. Same curse. The difference was that Adam never saw it as a curse. No one in her family did.

“I’m fast and like to run,” David said, there was that playful quality to his voice again. He looked so beautiful and frail in that moment. She thought idly that she could snap that fragile looking collarbone of his by just pressing her thumb in right.

“I like to hunt.” Adam whispered, leaning closer into David’s space. David didn’t back off, but Ewa could taste a slight uneasiness coming from him. What the hell had she been thinking?  
   
~+~  
“What the hell were you smoking when you figured it would be a good idea to bring a human here? On a weekend like this?” Adam hissed.  
David was showering, but they were still outside as far away from the cabin as it seemed polite, not that Adam cared for politeness much. The other was shifting under his skin. He needed to turn. He needed to run, to hunt, to fuck.

“Adam-”

“What is wrong with you?” He cut in sharply.

“Nothing,” she hissed. “Just because I don’t feel like living in the woods and hiding from the world-”

“It’s not only for our sake, it’s for theirs too!” Adam said.

“I like him,” she replied.

“You’ve liked a lot of people since you’ve left,” Adam replied. “Boys, girls…your appetite is insatiable.”

“As is yours!”

“I don’t live with them. I don’t pretend I’m something I’m not. I go out there, I have fun, I come back where I belong. Where you belong.”

“I don’t belong here anymore,” she replied. “I never really did. You made me stay.”

“I didn’t force you-”

“I’m coming back here every three months, am I not? I am as much to blame as you are.”

“Adam and Ewa,” Adam said, exhaling smoke. His lungs burned in a good way.

“Ewa and Adam,” she whispered and touched his arm. It always started with an innocent touch, but it escalated really fast from there.

“The human is still in the cabin,” Adam warned. She kissed him anyway. The other clawed at his skin. Her hands found their way under his t-shirt and she ran her fingertips over the scales down his back.  
He moaned, couldn’t help it at all.  
   
~+~  
Ewa dragged the shirt up and over his head. The scales multiplied in a random pattern over his back, hips and chest. This was her favorite part of the turning. When he was still human enough to make the contrast violently stark.  
He dragged her closer and licked her lips, her cheek, her neck. She could feel her skin break and her own scales pushing through, freeing itself from the confines of her body.   
Soon they would lose all that was human and be for glorious hours something else. Something ancient, something powerful and feared.  
She felt around his shoulder blades where the leathery wings were starting to unfold, becoming firmer and stronger under her fingertips.  
He was magnificent.  
Her own were crippled. Probably because their blood was too thin. Polluted with too much human blood. When they were kids, he would grab her by the neck and fly her around the spacious garden.  
He let go of her and sank to his knees, his jeans ripping as the change set in for real.  
She let herself fall onto the soft earth beside him, closing her eyes and waiting it out.

They were small for dragons. Not bigger than ponies, really, but they could still terrorize a village and kill and devour twenty sheep each in one night.    
These just weren’t the times to terrorize villagers to give up their treasures and virgins.   
Ewa knew that Adam was really fucking sad about that. He had a savage nature that rivaled everyone she’s ever met. And maybe that was why she liked a soft, fragile beauty in her lovers.  
Adam flicked his forked tongue out and made a noise deep in his throat.  

“He smells different,” he said. It was a voice in her head, her body, her whole being. Her soul.

She unfurled her crippled wings and stood up. She still needed them for balance, even if she couldn’t use them for anything else.  
“Leave him,” she answered and started running.

“One, two, three…” he counted. She wondered idly if he would be cheating again. When they were kids he only ever counted until fifteen, even they had agreed on 21. She grinned, running faster, the earth soft under her feet.  
   
~3~  
When they crashed through the underbrush hours later: naked, sweat soaked, with blood between their teeth and still scaly in places, David was sitting on the steps of the wooden veranda.  
He smelled like cake. Ewa stopped and grabbed Adam’s arm hard. The smell teased at her. She could feel it curling around her body, her heart, her insides.  
Dimly she wondered what a picture they made to David, who was just sitting there like an epiphany. Bathed in moonlight, his shoulders bare. He had a certain unearthly quality to him.   
She wanted to lick him all over. To kiss him, to gnaw through his skin and flesh and bones. She shook her head.  
Adam growled.  
David just looked at them. Silent. Unmoving. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted. She wanted him badly, even she had run, she had hunted and she had fucked in the last hours several times.

They stood there frozen for what seemed like an eternity and then David blinked. “I thought it was all bullshit,” he said. “The stories my grandmother told me, but they’re not. They’re real, because if you are, so am I,” he finished.

Ewa hadn’t processed the words entirely yet, but Adam shifted in front of her and hissed, “Snake charmer.”

“Don’t be stupid,” she said and laughed, because what else could she do? There weren’t any dragon charmers left. There…that smell. It pulled her in. She wanted things, and she wanted them badly.

“You are real, right?” David asked getting up and coming closer. 

She wanted David to touch her. She wanted his hands on her. His lips on hers, his fingers on her skin. She wanted and she knew Adam wanted it too. He was trembling with the need and effort not to give in.  
She watched as David came closer and closer and he was shaking too, trembling slightly. His pupils blown. He was as affected by whatever was happening as they were. She tore at Adam’s arm.

“Ewa,” he hissed.

“Yes,” she said, “Yes, and yes and yes.” She wasn’t sure it was for Adam’s sake or David’s or hers. Because they were real, but so was he and so was this.

“Oh, Ewa,” David said, reaching out. 

Adam stopped him. Grabbing David’s wrist hard. David moaned and it went straight to her gut. She leaped, jumped at him. They tumbled heavily to the ground. “You are beautiful,” David said as Adam’s scales broke out again all over his torso in a random pattern.  
   
~+~  
The words and the gentle touch of David’s fingers on his skin made Adam weak in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time and he didn’t like it.

He didn’t like boys that way either, but the pull of the smell of David’s skin and the timbre of his voice…“Snakes charmer,” Adam hissed.

David laughed. “Maybe, maybe…” he said, grabbing Adam by the neck and pulling him closer until their lips nearly touched. “Who’s scary now?” He asked, just before he kissed Adam hard.

It wasn’t fear what Adam was feeling, it was something else, but not fear. He and Ewa were the feral ancient beasts, but deep down Adam knew that David could manipulate them. At least for now, when the other was so close to the surface. When it broke out so randomly. When it wanted to submit. Adam didn’t want to submit and he bit David’s lip so hard it bled. David hissed, letting go.  
“Those of us who have the sharp teeth,” Adam answered, licking blood away.

David’s eyes narrowed. This was new to him. This power. “I can make you obey me.”

“Don’t,” Ewa said, she was lying close by, watching, and cataloging. Adam could smell fear and excitement on her. Yes, he thought, of course she would be turned on beyond belief by this. She kissed Adam then and smeared the blood of her lover over her soft lips. “Play nice, play nice, play nice,” she chanted.

There was power in being able to let it go too. David let himself fall into the grass bonelessly. He spread his arms wide, the gentle, fragile looking collarbone with its faint freckles was an invitation.  
Adam took him up on it.  
   
~4~  
There was earth under her fingernails. She was digging her fingers in hard into the soil. David’s smell made her crazy. His touch, soft, gentle, combined with Adam’s surer, more aggressive one made her moan and hiss in turns.   
For every lick to her nipple there was a bite to the inside of her thigh. Every soft kiss was followed by a hard merciless pinch.  
She could smell their need and desire. She could taste it at the back of her tongue, but she could also smell the anger that Adam was emitting. And she wondered if that fragile looking collarbone she loved so much would be broken come morning with the rest of David’s pretty body.  
Adam was sucking small kisses into her thigh, up and up and up until his tongue flicked over her clit and his lips closed around it. She tore out grass as she came.  
   
~+~  
It had to be the frenzy, the charm, that old black magic, Adam decided as he licked his sister’s juices from his lips and grabbed David by the neck. He needed something. He needed to taste that boy like he tasted Ewa, so he kissed David, hard and demanding, letting his tongue slither and play around in David’s mouth. It wasn’t enough.  
David ran his hands aimlessly over the scales, the knobs that were Adam’s still hidden wings. He pressed closer like he wanted to melt with Adam. To crawl inside him- Adam tore his mouth away.

“Turn around,” he hissed.

David blinked. “You don’t-”

“Turn around,” Adam cut in sharply, using his strength to press David down into the earth. Ewa was lying on her stomach, her head in her hands, looking at them.

“You will love this,” she said. “He is so, so good with his tongue. He will make you scream…” she trailed off flipped her own forked tongue out and licked David’s nose playfully. He turned around and Adam positioned him, spreading his legs wide, holding him open as his tongue slithered inside.  
David sobbed and Adam only spread him wider, fucked him harder, dove in deeper. He was dimly aware of Ewa talking, gentle, filthy (no doubt) nonsense to soothe the boy. There was no escape, Adam thought a bit meanly.  
David would come when Adam was done with him, not a single second before that.  
The boy could have probably ordered Adam to touch his dick, to make him come, but he was too far gone and the pleas that spilled out between his pretty lips weren’t really specific.  
   
~+~  
David was a mess, his hands buried deep in the soil. His dick hard and aching and Adam was relentlessly licking his hole, making soft pleased sounds. She was getting wet again, so she sat up and spread her legs, letting the boy watch as she pleasured herself, rubbing slowly and then faster. She could feel his heated gaze on her body. He reached out to her, grabbing her ankle. Oh she loved him like this.

“Ewa,” he said, “Please…”

“Oh, Adam, make him come for me,” she said looking at her brother.

And Adam did. David screamed but then she had known he would.  
   
~5~  
Adam could still taste the boy at the back of his tongue. Like something sweet. Like cake, Ewa had said.  
He brushed his teeth three times, but the taste clung. Maybe five mugs of coffee would do the trick.  
He wasn’t sure what they should do now. One night of helpless, senseless debauchery didn’t make a relationship and…David wasn’t only a man, boy, he was also a dragon charmer, even if Adam would never call him that to his face.  
He really didn’t know what was worse.  
In the old days killing that boy wouldn’t even be a question. A swift death by fire and they would’ve moved on to happier things.  
He groaned and then grinned.  
Life with Ewa certainly never got boring.    
   
~+~  
“A snake charmer,” Adam said over coffee.

“I know what you’re thinking-”

“We should kill him, that is what I’m thinking,” Adam cut in.

She nodded. She had known that. “I like him,” she said and as he didn’t reply, “You like him too.”

“He screams prettily,” Adam shrugged.

She knew he was uncomfortable with it now. He didn’t like men like this. Not like her who didn’t see anything wrong with playing with both genders and everything in between. Sexuality was a fluid thing, so was gender in her opinion.  
“One thing you approve of at least,” she said.

“He’s no threat yet.”

“And will you send a bone to my parents?” David asked from the door to the guest bedroom.

“Don’t be silly,” Ewa said. “We’re not going to kill you.” She winked. “Although, we might want to devour you.”    
He blushed. It was adorable.  
Adam saw it too.  
She poured a third mug of coffee and beckoned him to the table.  
He hesitated only for a second.


End file.
